Missions (XCOM 2)
Missions represent XCOM ground combat operations and are the key tactical gameplay element in XCOM 2. During missions the player directs a squad of soldiers in tense turn-based combat, engaging the alien and ADVENT ground forces and locating objectives. Generic Mission Types Generic Mission Types can be encountered multiple times and do not progress the game by themselves. Guerilla Ops Guerilla Ops are missions geared to countering ADVENT's Dark Events. Like Abduction missions from the previous game, multiple Guerilla Ops missions will appear at a time, and the player will be forced to choose between them. Guerilla Ops missions all begin in concealment and have a limited time window to complete the objective. Players will fail the mission of they do not complete the objective within the time window or fail to kill all enemy units. Guerilla Ops missions can be any of the following: * Recover Item: Players must hack to disable the self-detonating charges on an specified object before it explodes in 6 turns. Destruction of the item will mean failure for the mission even if the self-detonating charges are deactivated. * Hack Workstation: Players must hack a specific ADVENT work station before it shuts down in 8 turns. Destruction of the workstation will mean failure if it is not hacked yet. * Destroy Enemy Device: Players must destroy an alien device before it relays its information in 8 turns. Device health scales with difficulty and game progression. * Protect Device: Players must secure and protect a device before the aliens destroy it. Device health is static, but lowers with difficulty. Council Missions Council Missions are missions that involve the extraction of a VIP in an ADVENT city. In order to succeed, players must extract the VIP and all XCOM soldiers within a timeframe. The mission is failed if the VIP is not extracted within the timeframe, and soldiers that are left behind when the timer runs out are considered lost. The EVAC zone for these missions is fixed and cannot be changed unless access to the EVAC point is made impossible, where it will then reappear in another location. Council missions are guaranteed to offer Intel rewards. Resistance VIP extraction missions will additionally reward an Engineer, Scientist, or previously lost XCOM soldier as a reward. Enemy VIP extraction missions will grant a Supplies reward. Council Missions can be one the following: * Extract VIP from ADVENT City: Players must recover the VIP from a van or jail cell and extract them and all XCOM soldiers before ADVENT interceptors compromise the mission in 12 turns. Mission begins in concealment. * Extract VIP from ADVENT City: Players begin with the VIP in tow and must extract them within 8 turns. Mission does not begin in concealment. * Neutralize Enemy VIP: Players must either kill or subdue and extract an enemy VIP within 12 turns. Mission begins in concealment. Killing the VIP will negate Intel reward. Supply Raid Missions Supply Raid Missions are missions that result from an ADVENT supply line or UFO being sabotaged by the Resistance. This grants XCOM the opportunity to seize valuable resources from them. Supply Raid missions do not carry a time window, and always begin in concealment. Players are only required to neutralize all hostile targets in order to complete the mission. Supply Raid missions are guaranteed to have Supplies, Alien Alloys, and Elerium Crystals as rewards. Elerium Cores may also be rewarded. Supply Raid Missions can be one of the following: Supply Raid: Players must secure an ADVENT convoy or train. Various supplies will be scattered across the map. Destroying them via explosives or gunshots will decrease rewards. Landed UFO: Players must secure a disabled UFO. Once concealment is broken, a distress beacon from the UFO will be sent out, which will cause ADVENT reinforcements to appear in 6 turns if the beacon is not deactivated. Unlike Supply Raids, destroying parts of the UFO will not decrease rewards from the mission. Alien Facility Assault Alien Facility Assault missions are missions dedicated to destroying the Alien Facilities containing critical data on the Avatar Project. Completion of these missions rewards reduction to the Avatar Project equivalent to the amount the facility has contributed to it. Alien Facilities will only appear in locations XCOM has not made contact with yet. These missions can only be taken once the local resistance cell is contacted in the same region, or when an Alien Facility Lead is obtained and researched. Alien Facility missions do not carry a limited timeframe and begin in concealment. Player must place a X-4 charge within the Alien Facility and evacuate all soldiers to complete the mission. It is not necessary to kill all enemy units during these missions. ADVENT Retaliation Missions ADVENT Retaliation Missions are tactical strikes by ADVENT in an effort to destroy the Resistance Haven in a region. Completion of these missions grants an income increase from that region; failure results in losing contact with the region and increasing intel costs and contact time to re-establish contact with it. ADVENT Retaliation missions do not carry a timeframe and do not start in concealment. 12 civilians will be scattered across the map, and XCOM soldiers will need to rescue a minimum of 6 civilians and neutralize all hostile targets to complete the mission. While there are still undiscovered pods on the mission, undiscovered units will collectively kill a single civilian every turn. Civilians can be rescued by moving a soldier adjacent to them. These are the only generic missions where Faceless and Chryssalids spawn naturally. Avenger Defense Avenger Defense is a special mission triggered when a UFO grounds the Avenger and attempts to siege it. This is most common when the Hunt XCOM Dark Event is active. There are no rewards for this mission; failure means the end of XCOM and an instant loss of the entire game. Players are required to destroy a device that is grounding the Avenger with an electromagnetic pulse and prevent enemy units from reaching the Avenger's ramp. Reinforcements are endless during this mission, and it does not begin in concealment or have a limited time window. In addition to the normal squad, Central Officer Bradford will send reinforcements in the form of additional XCOM soldiers every other turn from the Avenger's Barracks. Wounded soldiers can be used for this mission both as squad members and reinforcements. The Defense Matrix facility will grant recycled ADVENT Turrets for this mission to guard the Avenger's ramp. Key Missions Key Missions are missions vital to the progression of the game. Their completion always rewards reduction on the Avatar Project when it is available and will often reward a key item to further progression. Sabotage ADVENT Monument (Operation Gatecrasher) This is the first mission of the game if the tutorial is not enabled and will begin immediately after the introductory cutscene for the game. This mission begins in concealment. Players must eliminate all hostile targets (a pod of 3 ADVENT Troopers and a pod of 2 Troopers and an Officer) and place an X-4 Charge on an Elder statue in order to complete the mission. There are no rewards for this mission, and failure will immediately end the game in failure. ADVENT Blacksite Assault This mission becomes available after the Council Spokesman's introductory cutscene to the Avatar Project. In order to access it, players must make contact with the region the Blacksite exists beforehand. Players must make their way through the ADVENT Blacksite, recover the Blacksite Vial, and extract the soldier holding it to complete the mission. This mission begins in concealment. The rewards for this mission are fixed; 125 Supplies, reduction to the Avatar Project by 1, and the Blacksite Vial, a key item. ADVENT Forge Facility Assault This mission becomes available after completing the Blacksite Vial Shadow Project. In order to access it, players must make contact with the region the Forge Facility exists beforehand. Players must make their way to the ADVENT Forge Facility, enter the 'Clean Room', recover the ADVENT Stasis Suit, and carry it to the extraction point in order to complete the mission. This mission begins in concealment. The rewards for this mission are fixed; a number of Supplies, reduction to the Avatar Project by 2, and the ADVENT Stasis Suit, a key item. Codex Data Coordinates Investigation This mission becomes available after completing the Codex Brain Shadow Project. In order to access it, players must make contact with the region the Codex Data Coordinates point to beforehand. Players must make their way to the alien Psi Gate and then neutralize all enemy targets. Chryssalids are abundant on this mission, and a Gatekeeper will exit the Psi Gate when it is discovered. The rewards for this mission are fixed; a number of Supplies, reduction to the Avatar Project by 2, and the Psi Gate, a key item. ADVENT Network Tower Assault This mission is unlocked after completing the Avatar Autopsy Shadow Project. Before the mission begins, players can spend Intel in order to gain up to 4 chosen bonuses for their squad members. Squad size is limited to 3 for this mission, unless the player purchases the increased squad size bonus with Intel. Players will need to make their way to and hack the ADVENT Network Tower workstation in order to complete the mission. There are no rewards for this mission, as it immediately leads to the Alien Fortress Assault mission. Alien Fortress Assault (Operation Leviathan) This mission becomes available immediately after the ADVENT Network Tower Assault mission, and players cannot take on any other missions or Geoscape activities after this mission becomes available. Along with the squad chosen, the Commander's Avatar is present and controllable on this mission. Players must make their way to the Psi Gate hub at the end of a long, thin map, and then defeat the 3 Avatars present while keeping the Commander's Avatar alive in order to complete the mission. Success will mean victory for XCOM and will end the game. Failure will mean the end of XCOM; XCOM cannot continue on without the Commander. DLC Missions These missions are missions exclusive to purchasable DLC for XCOM 2. They are completely optional, remain on the Geoscape indefinitely until they are taken, and do not hinder progress if not taken. Alien Nest Investigation (Operation Regal Beast) This mission is exclusive to the Alien Hunters DLC. Success of this mission will commence the spawning of Alien Rulers on missions and allow upgrading to the Bolt Caster, Shadowkeeper and Hunter's Axe, along with a number of Supplies. Central Officer Bradford appears on the squad for this mission as an Colonel rank Assault. He cannot be switched out for another squad member. This mission requires the player to reach and kill/repel the Viper King in a facility previously used by Dr. Vahlen and then neutralize all hostile targets. The only enemies on this mission beyond the Viper King are Vipers and Neonate Vipers. Central Officer Bradford must also survive the mission or the mission will fail and must be restarted. Lost Towers Investigation (Operation Last Gift) This mission is exclusive to the Shen's Last Gift DLC. Success of this mission will reward a single SPARK soldier and allow for the production of SPARKs in the Proving Ground, along with a number of Supplies. Chief Engineer Lily Shen appears on the squad as a Colonel rank Specialist. She cannot be switched out for another soldier. Players are required to make their way through an abandoned ADVENT facility, activate the SPARK prototype inside, and destroy Julian's Sectopod to complete the mission. Derelict MECs and Decayed Turrets appear on this mission, and will endlessly spawn until the player reaches the next area of the mission. Lily Shen and the SPARK must survive the mission or the mission will fail and must be restarted. Lost and Abandoned This mission is exclusive to the War of the Chosen DLC. Generic Mission Names There are four lists the game chooses names from: m_aFirstOpName, m_aSecondOpName, m_aFirstOpWord, m_aSecondOpWord. With a probability of 50%, the game chooses the first and the second word from m_aFirstOpName and m_aSecondOpName respectively. Otherwise, the name gets chosen from m_aFirstOpWord and m_aSecondOpWord. In this case, the names might be the same, so a new second word is chosen if needed. In addition, there is a 1/500 chance that the second word will be "Chicken". Mission Name Prefix List Mission Name Suffix List Mission Word Prefix List Mission Word Suffix List Category:XCOM 2 Category:Missions (XCOM 2)